


Not all sunshine and rainbows (one shot)

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, abusive gabriel, suicide is not the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: Marinette finds out Adrien/Cat Noir uses self harm to ease his pain...and conforts him.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng&Chat Noir
Kudos: 25





	Not all sunshine and rainbows (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This has a description of violence and cutting *blood*....cussing....so if you don't like that.....THEN CLICK OFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

**Adrien**

* * *

  
"it isn't fair! Why can't I go to school!" I yelled regretting it completely. "shut up and go to your room you disobedient child!" Farther shouted while slapping me acrossed the face causing me to fall back.

"GET UP!" He yelled "w-w-why....s-should I?!" I questioned "you want more!?" My father shouted he said moving his left leg a bit. "No! Of course not!" I had said as I got up "AH!!" I screamed as I was kicked behind my knee. "GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!" He yelled as I got up and limped back to my room.

I shut my door softly knowing if i had slammed it I would be punished even worse.

  
"You NEED to do something!!!" Plagg flew to my face with tears in his eyes "PLEASE!" he plead "Plagg...please stop begging me to tell people about my father...go and eat some cheese I left for you inside you stash...its camembert!" I said sounding gloomy as usual.

How can I not I just got beat up by my father... And can't go back to school! "Adrien! Please don't do what I think your gonna do!!!!" He cried as I grabbed a knife and went into the bathroom

"I'm NOT going to KILL myself Plagg! Stop crying! Go eat cheese!" I told him "ADRIEN!!" He yelled still crying "PLAGG! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! FOR JUST FIVE MINUTES!" I yelled slamming my bathroom door and locking it infront of the sobbing kwami.

"UHG!!! Why does these things ALWAYS happen to ME!" I yelled setting my hands infront of the sink

I sighed as I picked up the knife and stared at it with amusement

  
"I hate it here....this is my last resort...pain..." I said as I slit the side of my wrist really deep...

'Why do I do this to my self...causing problems with me self...why?' I thought as I cut below the first one watching the line of blood falling down my arm. "Huh..." I said watching the drop move further down my arm.

  
*Ring ring* 'huh?' I thought as I picked up my phone and answered it

"um...hello?" I said "um...a-Adrien! Hey! How are you!" Marinette said happily into my ear "um... Great!"I lied.

What! I can't just tell her I'm cutting myself!

"Oh...you don't sound like it...you sure your ok?" She said concerned

"yes...just...can't go back to school..." I said "WHAT!?" She practically yelled "WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled sounding sad and mad

"disobeyed...talkback and yeah....dum stuff!" I stated "COME ON! why does he ALWAYS DO THIS?!?!" Shouted Marinette.

She was right. As I cut my left wrist I made a sound of a pain.

"you ok Adrien?? You sound like your in pain... You sure you 'Great!'?" She asked with great concern "No no! I'm not hurting...I'm ok! Ok?" I reassured her "Adrien!" She said saddly

She is so caring. I don't deserve her... "Mari...I'm not really feeling my self today...um I gotta go...my-" I was interrupted by Marinette "NU-UH!! YOUR TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!" her voice louder than the last.

"NOTHING!" I shouted "DAMMIT ADRIEN!" She yelled sounding frustrated. How could she not be frustrated since I keep lieing to her.

"Mari....I need to go...." I said "NO! ADRIEN! DONT YOU DARE HANG UP O-" then I hung up... And cut my left wrist for the second time...I should stop...

I rinsed off the knife and walked out of the bathroom to find Nathalie standing right there "UH!!! HEYYY!" I said hiding my hands and knife behind my back shoving the handle of it in my back pocket.

"Adrien what are you hiding behind your back?" She asked with the upmost concern "...n-nothing! What do you want exactly?" I questioned sounding _very_ panicked.

"...To know see what's wrong with your arms..." She said sounding a little bit worried "n-nothings w-wrong...with them...just WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR!!!!" I my voice elevated into a yell.

Her eyes widened a bit at my sudden mood change. "Show me what's behind your back Adrien!" He voice rising also "NO!" I yelled and went back into the bathroom and locked the door. "ADRIEN!!! OPEN THAT DOOR!" Nathalie yelled through the bathroom door.

Why oh why....why do I do this.... "Claws out..." I whispered next to the window and surprisingly my suit zaped on and I was off through the window.

Taking out his baton to call ladybug he is left on voicemail. Instead of leaving one he hug up and leaped to Marinette's balcony. A few minutes had passed

"what the?" I could hear her say before stopping in her trackes. My legs were between the bars my face was against a bar I was crying

...but stiffened when she said "...c-cat noir?" I heard her footsteps approach next to me and she sat down "hey..." She whispered "it's ok... Hey... Look at m-" she said before I stupidly hugged her. Aaannd started sobbing

"MARI! IM SO SORRY!" I said without thinking "for what?" She said said with a shakey tone in her voice "f-f-for....c-c-cutting...." I blurted stupidly...I should shut up but for some reason it feels good telling her. "W-what do you mean?!" She stammered with panic "for....slitting my wrists..." I said quietly "WHAT!?!?!?!" Mari screemed

"I'm sor-" she cut my off "NO!" she shouted "NUH-UH! NADDA!!!" she yelled. "Why!? WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! why...what...no don't tell me that would probably reveal you identity...but why!" She cried like Plagg did earlier that evening "I...i was...upset and...well..." He rubbed his wrists

"Wait! You cut BOTH wrists!?!?!" She said louder again "fuck Mari! Quiet down!" "Your loud enough to wake up that dumb ass Hawk Moth" I said playfully enough to make her smile and flick my bell "bad kitty! You shouldn't cuss infront of the girl you need to EXPLAIN TO!!" She said the last two words through a gritted smile

"Yeah...can I not...cause I just CAN'T reveal my identity!" I pleaded "...was it Ladybug?..." She said tearful again "W-what?" I asked

Why did she think THAT???

"No!...sorta....but no!" I said "doesn't sound like it _wasn_ 't her..." She had said leaning close to my face. "Um...she was a small reason for what...happened?" I paused in between 'what' and 'happend' when she hugged me...aw...I really don't deserve her "wanna come inside? Its a bit cold..." She stated while petting my head slowly. "Um...." I said

Only Ml'lady does that...

"Oh! Sorry! Umm....wanna come in?" She smiled awkwardly is it bad to think that's cute....YES THATS BAD!!! I climbed in and saw her phone layed flat on its back and she turned it on. Probably checking the time. "Uhg...he won't answer..." She sighed

"who won't?" I asked tilting my head to the side she rolled her eyes at me... "The boy I'm in love with..." She said flicking his bell again.

Ladybug vibes? I think so...

"Who is..." I asked hesitantly as she blushed a scarlet "...um...UHG! I'll tell you if you promise to stop looking at me like THAT!" She said while rubbing my cat ears a little bit

which sent a chill down my spine "I promi-" "And if you promise not to laugh..." She interrupted "ok! I PROMISE!" I bowed. She giggled still petting me onto my head. "Ok...don't laugh! Ok?" She said sounding seriously shy...I like it...NO!

I love it. "Ok....um...its... ADRIEN AGRESTE!" She said so quickly that he took a few seconds to process what she had said....wait-

...

OH MY GOD!!! OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!

"Uh...Cat?" She said shyly and waved her hand in front of my face "Um...yeah...um..ow!" I said after pushing Marinette's hand off the back of my knee and holding it. "ARE YOU OK?" She said rather loudly "y-yeah! Ah! That hurts! Please don't touch my knee....please! Its still sore from-" I blurted to much. "WHAT?" she said with a little over protective

What have he done...

"From what?" She asked "TO MANY QUESTIONS LITTLE LADY!" I yelled a bit she just stared at my face than glanced down at my wrists than at my knee than at my lips... _WAIT_! "Um....why won't you tell me whats wrong..." She asked with a innocent little voice that made him smile.

"Cuz....if I tell you you'll find out who I am...and you wouldn't be able to resist me." I said winking at her. She just narrowed her eyes at him while smirking "oh really?" She said with an even bigger smirk on her face "yeah! TRUST me..." I said with a bit of a purr in my tone... She leaps and tackles me as I fall back we laugh and giggle until I fell silent and hugged her tight.

My eyes began to water a bit cuz of the sting my wrists had. But it wasn't just that...I felt really sad...wanting to tell her about how I was lead to cutting deep into my wrists..I just...couldn't...I could but didn't want to hurt her... We sat like that for a while until my eyelids felt heavy. And I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ........Poor Adrien........i cried internally go this boi....and now I feel sorry for a lot while re-reading for the 50th time making sure my messed auto correct did something....


End file.
